Arise the Crystal Eyes
RJ has everyone around for a meeting, where he tells them about the Crystal Eyes. Dai Shi & Camille return to the temple and Dai Shi regains control. Leaving Grizzaka & Jellica on the outs. Grizzaka decides to attack the city & gain power. Dai Shi then discovers the room Carnisoar was preparing for the return of the Phantom Beasts. Camille then informs him about the location of the other five eyes. Casey goes to Dr. Jennings lab and tries to get the eyes to protect them. But when he won't tell her who is after the eyes, or why, the doctor refuses to give them up. When Casey comes back empty handed, RJ tells him to stay and keep an eye on the eyes. RJ has to go help the others with the Rinshi & Grizzaka. Grizzaka & the Rinshi march into the city, gathering fear and becoming more powerful. All the Rangers, besides Casey, fight off the Rinshi in the city. Camille goes to the research lab and steals the Crystal Eyes. Casey tries to get the eyes back, but when he has to choose between the eyes & saving Dr. Jennings, he trusts his instincts and saves the doctor. Camille meets Dai Shi in the forest and presents him with the five eyes, completing the set of eight. But the Red Ranger followed Camille and then begins battling Dai Shi for the eyes. Back in the city, the others are fighting hard against Grizzaka. Jellica sneaks in and tries to steal the Crystal Eyes while Dai Shi & the Red Ranger fight. But Dai Shi blasts her. She escapes with only three eyes. The Red Ranger uses his jets to speed past Dai Shi & get the remaining eyes. Despite the Rangers best efforts, Grizzaka is too powerful. Just as Grizzaka is about to finish the Rangers off, the Red Ranger arrives and deflects the blast. For extra power, the Red Ranger combines the Claw Booster with the Rhino Blade, and begins fighting Grizzaka. Grizzaka is down, but not out. The Rangers fire their attacks together at Grizzaka. But the Land Overlord grows and the Rangers battle him with the Wolf Pride & Jungle Master Megazords. Dai Shi joins Camille in watching the battle. The Rhino Ranger then gets in on the action. The Rangers seperate their Zords & then combine them all to form the Jungle Master Stampede. Each Zord attacks Grizzaka, and then the Spin Attack finishes him off. Dai Shi is pleased to see Grizzaka destroyed. Jellica still has one last hope, since she still has the three original Crystal Eyes that Carnisoar found. Casey returns the five eyes to Dr. Jennings. The Doctor apologizes to Casey. But Dr. Jennings gives the eyes back to Casey, to keep safe until the danger has passed. RJ asks Casey why he chose saving Dr. Jennings over the Crystal Eyes. Casey tells him his Tiger Instincts told him it was a gamble he could win.